Sang Pelari Tercepat
by zhaErza
Summary: Tidak peduli dengan kekurangan yang kaumiliki, kau akan selalu terlihat sempurna dengan caramu sendiri. / Boturo Sarada/ #FanFactFanfictionChallenge
**Sang Pelari Tercepat**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Challenge] Fun Fact Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading, Guys.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Langit senja yang indah, dengan sinar jingga yang tajam dan menyilaukan siapa pun yang mentapnya, ditambah lagi angin sore yang bertiup dan membelai setiap rumput dan apapun yang ditemuinya, membuat siapa saja akan betah berlama-lama di pematang pinggiran sungai Yamushi di kota kecil Konoha. Tidak banyak orang hari ini, jika dilihat beberapa dari mereka, kebanyakan sedang bersantai menikmati suasanan yang sangat menakjubkan ini.

Tarikan napas terdengar, gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata berbingkai merah itu menatap seseorang yang menghampirinya, lelaki seusianya yang memiliki rambut _bolt_ dan bermata sebiru lautan, juga garis aneh yang memanjang dua buah di masing-masing pipinya.

"Hai, Sarada!"

" _Ah_ , hai, Boruto!"

Laki-laki remaja dan merupakan teman sedari kecil juga sekelas dengannya itu, kini merapat padanya, duduk persis di sebelah dirinya yang masih menatap dan tersenyum sebagai sambutan selamat datang untuk sahabatnya. Mata hitam gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu lalu kembali menatap riak-riak sungai yang mengalir, kelopaknya lalu ia pejamkan untuk merasakan tiupan angin.

"Ini!"

Kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampakkan iris _onyx_ indah yang menawan, sorot mata yang tajam itu tersimpan banyak cerita, namun sekarang yang tampak hanya sorot penuh tanya karena menatap sang sahabat di sebelahnya, mulutnya terbuka kecil ketika tatapannya tertuju pada benda yang diberikan lelaki bernama Boruto, itu adalah sebuah boneka seperti kucing dengan tutul-tutul di seluruh tubuhnya. _Cheetah_ , boneka kesayangannya.

"Wah, terimakasih sekali." Tangan Sarada menyambut dan langsung memeluk boneka yang sudah kelihatan usang dan selalu dibawa-bawa olehnya. Tentu saja, ukurannya hanya sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa.

"Kautahu, jika kebanyakan gadis memiliki boneka beruang atau lumba-lumba, lalu kenapa hanya kau yang memiliki boneka jaguar ini, _hm_? _Ahahha_ ... kau memang sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya, Sarada."

Alis gadis berambut hitam itu menekuk, ia tidak terima karena sahabatnya itu menganggap boneka yang masih dipeluknya ini adalah jaguar, mereka memang dari spesies kucing besar, namun jaguar dan cheetah itu berbeda. Bibirnya pun mengerucut bertanda ia sedikit kesal karena mendengar perkataan Boruto tadi, dengan sabar akhirnya ia mengalah dan menjelaskan kepada si kepala kuning yang masih mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya.

"Dasar kau, ini bukan jaguar, tetapi ini adalah cheetah. Cheetah itu memang mirip dengan jaguar, terutama tutul-tutul di kulit mereka, namun cheetah memiliki garis hitam yang memanjang dari sudut dalam mata hingga mulutnya, garis hitam itu dinamai garis air mata yang berfungsi untuk menghalangi sinar matahari agar tidak melukai mata cheetah saat ia sedang berburu." Sarada tersenyum dan menunjukkan garis hitam khas yang ada pada boneka cheetah itu kepada Boruto.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, walau sedikit bingung karena masih belum menemukan perbedaan yang menonjol antara jaguar dan cheeteh. Ia kemudian hanya menggumam dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, masih penasaran terhadap hewan kesukaan sang gadis, ia pun akhirnya bertanya walau dengan sedikit bimbang dengan apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

" _Anu, emm_ kau sangat menyukai cheetah, ya? Aku ingat kau sering menonton penelitian tentang hewan ini di laptop."

Akhirnya, hal itulah yang ditanyakan oleh Boruto. Mata birunya masih menatap Sarada dengan sorot yang sama, ia tentu saja ingin tahu sesuka apa sang gadis yang selalu di dekatnya ini terhadap hewan liar yang mirip jaguar itu. Padahal kebanyakan gadis mungkin lebih memilih hewan yang menggemaskan untuk menjadi peliharaan atau kesukaan mereka, namun kenapa gadis ini memilih hewan liar? Apalagi bentuknya agak mengerikan dengan tutul, taring dan garis air mata itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari lelaki di sampingnya, anggukan antusias langsung ia berikan sebagai jawaban tersirat dan hal itu tentu saja dapat dilihat oleh Boruto. Senyum menawan dan tatapan berbinar yang ada di wajah Sarada, membuat sang lelaki menjadi terpesona terhadap sahabat sejak kecilnya. Boruto masih terus menatap gadis berkacamata itu yang memandangi boneka hewan liar yang hanya sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa itu, gadis ramaja itu menyentuh hidung dari cheetah dan kemudian mengelus bulu-bulu yang dipenuhi tutul.

"Karena cheetah sangat menakjubkan, kautahu banyak orang yang tidak mengenal hewan ini dan selalu menyebutnya sebagai jaguar atau macan tutul, cheetah itu adalah hewan pelari tercepat di muka bumi."

"Benarkah, kukira kuda yang merupakan pelari tercepat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan sahabatnya, membuat gadis berkacamata itu tertawa kecil. Ternyata memang temannya ini sama sekali tidak tahu masalah hewan-hewan menakjubkan yang ada di dunia ini. Setelah bisa mengendalikan diri, Sarada lalu berdehem. Lelaki di sampingnya mengeluarkan jus kaleng dan menyodorkan minuman instan itu kepadanya. Masih dengan tersenyum, Sarada pun menerima dan langsung meneguk isinya karena penutup telah dibuka oleh Boruto.

Ia kemudiam menatap sang lawan jenis, lalu mulai menjelaskan mengenai hewan favoritnya itu.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena lebih sering melihat kuda berlari dari pada cheetah atau yang lainnya, kan?" saat memandang mata biru itu ia melihat adanya rasa penasaran di sana, kepala itu mengangguk karena ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari dirinya.

"Kuda berlari hanya sekitar 70-77 km/jam. Walau begitu, kuda adalah hewan yang diciptakan untuk berlari jauh, mereka sangat tahan berlari berkilo-kilo dan ditambah lagi dengan postur tubuhnya yang besar, kuda menjadi tunggangan yang efisien untuk manusia, itulah sebabnya kuda lebih sering digunakan daripada hewan lainnya, lagipula hawan ini merupakan hewan pemakan rumput yang tidak buas."

Entah hanya perasaan Boruto, tadi ia sempat melihat mata Sarada berkilat, ditambah lagi yang paling nyata adalah seringai gadis itu yang langsung mengembang. Kalau tidak salah, saat menjelasakan kecepatan kuda saat berlari, gadis manis di sampingnya ini mengatakan 'hanya' pada kecepatan hewan yang sering menjadi tunggangan itu, padahal menurutnya kecepatan 70-77 km/jam itu sangat luar bisa. Atau memang masih ada hewan yang jauh lebih cepat daripada kuda? Ia masih berpikir-pikir apakah memang ada yang lebih cepat dari kuda. Sepertinya yang sering diadu untuk balapa lari adalah kuda dan bukan hewan yang lainnya?

"Menurutmu, apa yang lebih cepat daripada kuda?" masih dengan seringai di wajahnya, gadis itu berbicara.

" _Ha_? Apa? Aku tak tahu? Che-cheetah, jangan bilang?"

Seringai itu semakin menjadi, mata biru sang lelaki terbelalak karena melihat sahabatnya yang sangat antusias ketika ia menyebutkan nama hewan bertutul itu.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan menunjukkan sebuah video yang tersimpan di dalam sana, terlihat seekor hewan yang bentuk dan ciri fisiknya persis seperti boneka yang dipunya Sarada, di dalam video itu terlihat sang hewan yang sedang berlari dan mengejar seekor rusa. Gerakan rusa thomson itu terlihat membingungkan, larinya sangat cepat dan pola larinya berbentuk zigzag, sedangkan hewan bernama cheetah itu berlari mengejar di belakangnya dengan pola lari melengkung seperti setengah lingkaran, namun bisa mengikuti pola lari rusa thomson. Akan tetapi, walau rusa itu terlihat cepat, beberapa saat setelahnya rusa itu terjatuh dan tengkuk lehernya pun langsung di gigit oleh cheetah. Melihat itu, Boruto pun terperangah.

"Cheetah adalah keluarga kucing atau _felidae_ yang berburu mangsa menggunakan kecepatan. Dalam bahasa Sanskerta diebut _Chitraka_ yang berarti berbintik. Memiliki nama latin _Acinonyx jubatus._ Dia adalah hewan tercepat di dunia dan dapat berlari mencapai 110-120 km/jam dengan waktu singkat sampai 460 meter, dengan akselerasi 0-100 km/jam dalam waktu 3,5 detik. Ini merupakan lebih cepat daripada beberapa mobil balap, _loh_. Dan sewaktu berlari pada kecepatan tertinggi, cheetah dapat melambung sejauh enam meter. Benar-benar luar biasakan, Boruto."

Boruto masih terperangah, begitu cepatkan lari hewan bernama cheetah ini, sampai bisa menandingin mobil balap. Ia menatap Sarada, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan. Dia bilang, konon, Cheetah adalah makhluk yang dikenal pada cerita hantu selama bertehun-tahun. Menurut cerita, ada binatang pemangsa besar mirip garis harimau pada tubuhnya dan hewan itu sering membawa kabur orang-orang yang berada di perbatasan Mozambik. Penduduk di sana sering menjuluki cheetah dengan ' _magwa_ '.

Masih memperhatikan Sarada, lelaki berusia remaja itu sekarang mendapatkan beberapa fakta unik tentang sang pelari tercepat di muka bumi. Sementara itu, gadis di sampingnya masih bersemangat membahas tentang hewan kesayangannya ini.

"Kautahu, walaupun cheetah adalah pelari tercepat, dan memiliki struktur anatomi tubuhnya yang sangat sempurna, seperti bentuk tubuh yang ramping, otot kaki yang kuat, kepala yang terfokus ke depan ketika sedang berlari, penglihatan yang tajam di siang hari dan dia mampu melihat mangasanya hingga jarak lima kilo meter, cakar kaki yang khas dan tulang tungkai yang panjang, juga ekor yang berfungsi sebagai kemudi dan penjaga keseimbangan ketika sedang berlari, tetapi nyatanya cheetah memiliki kekurangan, ia tidak bisa berlari dalam jarak yang jauh dan jika terlalu lama berlari, maka jantung cheetah akan semakin cepat berdetak dan itu akan menyebabkan suhu tubunya naik hingga bisa mengakibatkan terjadinya kematian, jadi untuk menghindari risiko kematian, cheetah memakai takti mengendap-endap dan mendekati mangsanya sedekat mungkin, ia juga menandai mangsa yang paling lemahlah yang akan diburunya. Dia hewan yang cerdik."

"Tidak seperti harimau yang mengejar dan menerkam mangsa agar tak berkutik, cheetah melumpuhkan mangsanya dengan sentuhan kecil di kaki belakang sang mangsa, karena sentuhan itu menyebabkan mangsanya yang berlari kencang akan terjatuh, dan setelahnya tengkuk leher hewan buruan itu akan langsung diterkam cheetah. Oh ya, apa kautahu, Boruto. Cheetah itu tidak bisa mengaung _loh_ , jadi mereka hanya mengeluarkan suara getaran atau ciatan seperti burung untuk berinteraksi dan hebatnya lagi, suara cheetah dapat terdengar hingga jarak dua kilo meter, itu adalah hal yang cukup berkebalikan dari segala kesempurnaannya."

Semakin sore, Boturo menjadi semakin tetarik dengan pembahasan ini, ia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya ini benar-benar banyak mengetahui fakta unik dari hewan yang sering salah dikenali sebagai macan tutul atau jaguar itu. Jus kaleng yang diberikan olehnya pun kembali diteguk sang gadis hingga tandas, tentu saja sehabis memberikan penjelasan panjang mengenai sang pelari tercepat, gadis di sampingnya ini pasti kehausan.

Sekilas, Boruto dapat melihat adanya guratan kesedihan dari wajah Sarada. Ia tidak tahu kenapa sekarang gadis itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, dan hal itu juga menjadikan dirinya tidak tenang dengan keadaan sang gadis yang terlihat murung.

Belum mengatakan apa-apa, kembali lelaki berambut kuning itu menghela napas, diberikannya lagi sekaleng jus mangga kesukaan sang gadis.

"Kau tampak berbeda, tadi kau sangat bersemangat saat menceritakan cheetah yang menakjubkan, sekarang kenapa kau begitu murung?"

Iris hitam bak malam itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah sahabatnya, gadis itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alis karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Ditengah keluarbiasaan dari cheetah, ia tetap memiliki kekurangan," gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat, napasnya ia tarik, "mirip denganku. Itu sebabnya aku menyukainya, Boruto."

Bibir yang awalnya terbuka karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kini kembali Boruto rapatkan. Ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sarada, dan karena hal itu jugalah yang membuat atsmosfer di pematang ini menjadi berbeda. Ia lalu kembali menatap sang gadis yang wajahnya menunduk, menghela napasnya ia lalu menjatuhkan telapak tangannya yang cukup berat ke kepala hitam gadis berkacamata itu.

 _Pluk._

Kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar, ia merasakan tangan hangat dari sahabatnya yang kini tengah membelai kepala berambut pendeknya.

"Setiap orang akan terlihat sempurna dengan caranya sendiri, terlepas dari kekurangan yang ia miliki. Lagipula, kau juara umum selam enam tahun berturut-turut," lelaki itu terkekeh, "kau ini manusia dengan IQ seperti apa, _hm_?"

Senyum malu-malu Sarada akhirnya terlihat, entah karena memang cahaya mentari yang sedikit tajam dengan seranai jingganya atau entah karena hal lain yang menyebabkan wajah sang gadis tiba-tiba saja terlihat memerah.

Telapak tangan Boruto yang lebih besar dari tangan Sarada, lalu ia lepaskan dari kepala hitam itu dan kini berpindah menggenggam tangan rapuh yang dimiliki oleh sahabat sedari kecilnya.

"Aku selalu menerimamu apa adanya, Sarada. Baik sekarang atau di masa depan kita nanti, hanya kau gadis yang ada di sini." Lelaki itu yang tengah menggenggam tangan kecil Sarada, kini membawa genggaman itu kepada dada kirinya dan tepat di jantungnya.

Sarada terbelalak, ia bingung dengan perkataan ambigu dari sahabatnya. Ini seperti ada makna lain dari untaian kata lelaki yang merupakan anak sulung dari pasangan Uzumaki itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Boruto?"

Lelaki itu kini melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, ia lalu bergerak untuk berdiri dan mengambil dua tongkat yang digunakan untuk membantu sahabatnya dalam berjalan, tongkat itu ia masukkan ke lengannya seperti tas samping, lalu ia berjongkok dan menggendong Sarada dengan menyelipkan tangannya di punggung dan bawah lutut gadis Uchiha itu. Kaki Sarada yang memakai penyangga pun terangkat dari rumput dan dibawa ke dekapan sang sahabat tercinta.

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku, Sarada. Hanya kau."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan tidak mengacuhkan pemberontakan dari sahabatnya yang ia cintai itu, terlepas dari ketidaksempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki Sarada, walau gadis itu tidak bisa berjalan dan harus menggunakan penyangga kaki dan kedua tongkat, ia tidak peduli. Karena baginya hanya Sarada gadis paling sempurna. Kekehan kecil itu pun semakin membuat Sarada kesal, walau begitu ada rona merah yang masih menghiasi pipi ranumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 _Tidak peduli dengan kekurangan yang kaumiliki, kau akan selalu terlihat sempurna dengan caramu sendiri._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih kepada **Yukira Kamishiro** selaku pembuat Challenge ini.

Ah, ini juga merupakan pertama kalinya bagi Erza dalam membuat pairing BorutoSarada, hehe. Semoga pada suka.

Btw, Erza benaran suka Cheetah loh, terimakasih karena stasiun tv zaman Erza kecil dulu sering menayangkan berbagai macama tentang kehidupan hewan liar, dari SD Erza sudah suka banget dengan Cheetah, sampai mencari tahu fakta unik tengan hewan pelari tercepat di dunia ini. hehe.

Salam sayang,

 **zhaErza**


End file.
